<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beach by 01KUJ0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218827">The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/01KUJ0/pseuds/01KUJ0'>01KUJ0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Cigarettes, Gay Panic, M/M, Smoking, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/01KUJ0/pseuds/01KUJ0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata is sitting on a beach side restaurant when a handsome guy clad in leather jacket and a white shirt catches his eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys, i was listening to "west coast" by lana del rey and the mv was just a complete vibe, black and white beaches, fast cars running, leather jackets and white shirts, smoking teenagers, you get the picture. it inspired me so i made this. it is my first time writing, i just really had to make something. please do listen to the song while reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could never remember the name of the beach, or the name of the beachside restaurant or why he was in it in the first place. All that's left now is this gut wrenching feeling and his <em>lighter</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers how the silver-haired guy with his worn out jeans, leather jacket, white shirt, and his disheveled curly hair, oh his hair; it was clear this guy didn't really care for his hair. He let it sway with the strong breeze. If anything, he was quite good looking with the hair. He was just as tall as him. His body was built like him too. He had a few noticeable scars on his neck, he vividly remembers when the guy tilted his head. He was standing sideways and when he looked at him, he was captivated with the stranger's face. He looks like a brute, well a <em>handsome</em> one at that. He was even smiling— wait, why was he smiling?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> oh</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The guy probably noticed his staring which was quite awkward at first. Afterall, he was standing on the far right on the open beachside restaurant gawking at the newly arrived guy, who was smiling. It was a quick one and he was pretty sure it was directed at him.</p><p>
  <em>god. the bastard was quite handsome when he smiled.</em>
</p><p>He would be lying if he said he didn't contemplate going to him. He could say hi, right? or he could talk about the weather. Any fucking thing to calm the churning feeling in his stomach. Perhaps he could pretend he needed a light for his cigarette. He was dead nervous. So nervous he actually needed a cigarette to calm his own self. He took one from his pack and conveniently, his lighter couldn't be found. He was fiddling in his pocket when he —</p><p>"need help?" said the moon-haired guy who was now right beside him with his lighter ready for him. He simply nodded in response. As he flicked the lighter, they were both gazing at each other's eyes — for a little too long. He held on to his lighter until he had his smoke. He was finally starting to calm down.</p><p>He should probably say something now.</p><p>"thanks.... you come here often?"</p><p>"never been here before." he spoke with a gruff voice.</p><p>The guy had such a voice where he couldn't tell if he always sounded lazy or it's because of the smoking. Maybe he's really just nonchalant.</p><p>"c'mere for the view?" he asked.</p><p>"well yeah, my friends are really just strolling around the city." he shares as he puffs a smoke.</p><p>He must be new here. well, evidently from what he just said. Probably a group of friends on a road trip. He could somehow tell. He probably came with a bunch of rowdy boys.</p><p>"I should get going, my friends are probably waiting" he walks towards the exit.</p><p>"careful out there"</p><p>"oh, i will, officer" he says as he walks away. He almost sounded smugly.</p><p>
  <em>how the hell did he even know?<strong> oh my jacket.</strong></em>
</p><p>He almost forgot, he had splayed his jacket on to the small table. Before he could grab it, he noticed the gleaming object right beside his jacket. The guy left his lighter on the table. He picked it up and went looking for him but he was long gone.</p><p>"Hey! we're leaving idiot, hurry up!" shouted the guy on the wheel. He had dark long hair. His two other friends were sitting on the back of the blue convertible. One messy-haired guy had his legs stretched on the seat — the other, with shorter hair was raising his middle finger on the guy who was running towards them, laughing. He liked the sound of his laughter. It's a shame he didn't even get his name. He sighed as he watched him hop on the front seat.</p><p>Well at least, I have his lighter…………..</p><p>He needed a drink, so he asked the waiter for some whiskey. Shortly after, the waiter arrived with it. He drinks it, slowly taking it in. He couldn't name what he was feeling. it's not like he was sad. He was having a good time for himself. He just wished the guy had stayed longer. He smiles at his own predicament, looking at his cup. Well, he's had what he came for.</p><p>He should really get going...or maybe take a walk on the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>